Wild Hearts
by Missyouneek818
Summary: It's senior year and it's Blossom vs. Berserk for Brick...Buttercup vs. Brute for female athlete of the year and Bubbles vs. Brat for an art scholarship...or was it something else? REDS x GREENS x BLUES all couples. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Another Pair of Twisted Sisters**

**Full Summary: **Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium feel threatened when sisters Berserk, Brat and Brute Plutonium enrol at Pokey Oaks High School for junior year. The Powerpunks seem to show up the girls in every field they master in and seem to catch the attention of three certain bad boys Brick Boomer and Butch. Blossom is confused, Bubbles is heartbroken and Buttercup… well let's just say that she's _pretending_ that she doesn't care.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the PPG's they are not mine (although let's be honest if I did we all know it wouldn't have ended)

**Please Note:** The Punks and Ruffs aren't "evil do-ers" in this fanfiction; the groups both exhibit juvenile tactics of teenagers in high school. Especially the Ruffs!

Also Berserk "insists" to call Blossom carrot-top because of her hair being slightly orangeier than her own

So without further or do….

**Ages**

Puffs: 16

Punks: 16

Ruffs: 17

ENJOY!

**Chapter 1: Mixed Signals**

Blossom sighed as she tucked away her Calculus textbook into her magenta coloured satchel. When she turned her open her locker she heard a feminine giggle off behind her right shoulder. The pink puff briefly glanced over to see "**her" **(her arch-rival and evil female counterpart)standing beside residential bad boy Brick Jojo, or rather leaning on him in a snuggly provocative way. Blossom studied Brick's lopsided smirk as he lazily wrapped and arm around **"her" **waist whispering something into "her" ear which brought forth a giggle from the girl's lips.

Brick was dubbed the quintessential bad boy by the student body at Pokey Oaks High; although both Butch and Boomer fell into the same category he really took the cake. He grew out his flaming hair which ended roughly at his shoulder blades but hid it under his shirt due to the school dress code (No long hair). He and Blossom weren't exactly what you would call friends in her case but "acquaintances" if you would even call it that. They rarely got along and barely tolerated each other, but that was satisfyingly enough right? She received mixed signals from the red ruff whenever she ran into awkward situations with him one on one.

Now referring to this girl in the matter of using the word **"her"** and not her proper name; this girl was Blossom Utonium's female counterpart/rival: Berserk Plutonium. It was easy enough to see that everyone in Townsville could easily mistake them for twins, if it weren't for their distinct fashion choices.

One kept it simple, age appropriate and cute while the other didn't give a damn and loved the attention. Now even though Berserk wasn't a total genius like Blossom she was still smart and used her little facts in a matter of showing up the pink puff in class and around her peers just to mock her. Blossom still maintained her long luscious red hair since childhood and kept it at waist length with a pink heart shaped beret now in her half ponytail's place. While Berserk kept her own fiery locks frizzy, messy and teased still achieving the perfect sexy/slutty look with small little wild red ribbons to hold some strands in place.

The puff grimaced at the punk's choice of clothing. Blossom was a fan of skirts but Berserk took the words right out of her mouth whenever she saw her in the hallways. Her short red plaid miniskirt revealed not only her legs and bit of thigh; so if she were to bend over anyone would get a very nice view of her backside. The pink cami she wore showed a sliver of her smooth and toned midriff with a **more** than generous amount of cleavage that could leave any guy staring for at least five to ten seconds.

Through the long stretch of the hallway she continued to eavesdrop

"Oh Bricky! Stop it your soo bad" she purred flirtatiously with her smooth sultry voice echoing through Blossom super hearing.

The pink eyed girl rolled her eyes _"Bricky? Just what does he see in that little harlot?" _ She thought irritated with the image of them together in her mind.

Blossom hated that the Powerpunks stood out more than her sisters at times, however it wasn't out of jealousy… no not by a long shot. Thought it was true that they were cooler and served as interesting to the teenaged male population at Pokey Oaks High. Berserk's high jinks and mocking drove her insane to almost wanting to attack her slut of a doppelganger right then and there.

"Hey carrot top d'ya mind moving your geeky form away my locker" an obnoxious female voice spoke snapping Blossom out of her thoughts.

She shook her head to come face to face with Berserk glaring at her "Oh I'm sorry were you talking to me?" Blossom asked with fake innocence.

Meanwhile Brick held a straight face still standing behind Berserk watching the two red heads begin to go at it again. Inwardly however he was grinning, if he was lucky this would turn physical much to his delight. He loved Berserk's fiery attitude just as much as loved Blossom's quick witted snappy comebacks, this was going to be interesting.

"What are you hearing impaired pink eye? Yes I'm talking to you oh and by the way **Bloss** didn't you already make a pledge for your hair disaster relief fund?" she insulted with a smirk using her nickname like it was a bad word. "Honestly were in high school now we can't all be still dressing up like were in kindergarten" Berserk continued hands on her hips.

Blossom gritted her teeth "Forgive me Berserk but the only thing disastrous here is the cheap product you use for the makeup on your face and faux nails" she fired back.

"Well at least I don't have man-hands, tell me what kind of moisturizer do you use?" she sneered

"You mean you don't know?" Blossom rolled her eyes before Brick came in and stood in front of the female red heads hands in his pockets.

"Just shut up both of you" he growled lowly a little ticked with their bickering like little girls Berserk and Blossom both blushed before he spoke up again.

"Yo Berserk I'm ditching History you coming?" he asked impatiently.

Berserk turned her head and grinned at him admiringly "Sure I'll be there!" she winked at him to which his blood red eye lit up with a feral gleam.

**-Then then bell rang-**

"Later" he muttered walking off completely ignoring Blossom in the process, Berserk then turned to her opponent and gave her a nasty smile.

"I'm sure we'll pick up our little fight some other time carrot-top, but for now Brick's waiting for me" she yawned almost bored and she walked off forgetting all about her visit to her locker.

Blossom didn't reply knowing that that Berserk nearly jumped for joy at the opportunity to be alone with the red ruff. So as crazy as it seemed she thought it best to leave her feeling victorious after trading insults. She was better and more mature plus she somewhat knew that it wasn't worth it.

"_**Yeah so you guys can play tonsil hockey at the back of the school or perhaps on the roof to make it more scandalous"**_she thought turning her attention to her wristwatch.

"_If only he could be straight forward with his feelings, I swear sometimes he can be such a jerk" _she thought.

_((FLASHBACK- A FEW DAYS AGO))_

"_Blossom you should seriously consider to sign up for the Mathletes this year, you kicked Westside High's butts last year with your limits theorem" a shorter redheaded boy persuaded eagerly to the attractive red head walking beside him._

_Blossom blushed slightly as she clutched her calculus textbook closer to her chest_

"_Thanks Dexter, but I really wanna focus on my studies during my junior year, you know as a build up for senior year" she explained calmly._

_She and Dexter were only friends but she had a feeling that he pressured her into things that didn't always suit her fancy in order to spend more time with her and to shove others away. This was very suffocating and she sometimes had to hold her patience from snapping at him._

"_Are you sure? You're not just saying that to gear up for our coming senior year are you?" he teased with a smarmy grin._

_She giggled nervously then shook her head "Of course not don't be ridiculous! I'm already well confident for senior year" she defended_

"_Then why don't you sign up? You're the most beautiful intellectual female at Pokey Oaks High" he commented with blue eyes shining under his thick rimmed glasses. _

"_Err uh thanks Dexter that's very sweet of you to say" she said unsurely, now feeling awkward._

"_Blossom" he suddenly interrupted_

"_Yes Dexter?" she raised a brow in question_

"_Will you go out with me?" he asked with a hopeful face_

"_WHAT?" she blurted a bit in shock "Dexter you're my friend and I uh—I uh like you but – uh not in the –way you –uh want me to" she stammered not wanting to hurt his feelings._

"_I can't go out with you Dexter" she said sadly feeling bad_

"_So these last two years since freshman year have meant nothing to you?" he fired suddenly angry_

"_Last two years? we haven't been dating! You were considered a really good friend of mine" she argued back feeling offended at his accusation._

"_I've was nice to you I let you be my lab partner for science experiments in class! I should have know that you'd use me for your own academic advantage you're nothing but a hussy who prays on men willing to help you" he growled glaring at her_

_Blossom's face then turned a bright red from the way he was talking to her, she knew that Dexter had some self-esteem issues but this was ridiculous. Either way he wasn't going to get away with calling her names and slandering their friendship like it was nothing. Who the hell did he think he was?_

"_HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME YOU JERK! YOU'RE SO SUFFOCATING AND INSENSITIVE TO OTHERS FEELINGS WHEN I ASSOCIATE WITH THEM WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME A HUSSY AND JUST FOR THAT I DON'T WANT TO EVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU OR SEE YOU AGAIN, __**GOODBYE!**__" she yelled turning swiftly on her heel marching down her path._

_Dexter said nothing as he stepped back a little afraid at her outburst "Don't worry my little cherry blossom very soon you will be mine" he thought evilly staring at her retreating figure._

_When she felt that she was far away enough, the pink puff broke out into a full run down the block and away from the high school. Her eyes stung a bit from unshed tears from what happened back in that heated moment. Nonetheless she fought them back and scowled_

"_**Ugh that jerk, how did I ever manage to be friends with him, when all he wanted was to get in my pants"**__ she thought thoroughly disgusted._

_Turning another corner the red head bumped into something hard but at the same time, very warm._

_Keeping her head down and blushing from the embarrassment she let out a small squeak in surprise when said person grunted. _

"_I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" she apologized in a low and depressed tone._

"_Geez pinky what's got you in such a mood, get a C on a mid-term or something?" a rough masculine voice asked blandly. She blinked for a second before shaking her head and looking up for the source of the obnoxious voice._

_Turning her head she discovered that it was Brick Jojo leaning against the wall in a careless gesture with one leg propped up against the hard surface. He was wearing a scarlet red hoodie along with a pair of black baggy jeans that slumped loosely around his tall trim waist. _

_She bit her lip and decided to ignore him; too emotionally distressed to start arguing._

"_C'mon puff what's the matter?" he asked again stuffing his hands in his pockets _

_Blossom sighed "Leave me alone Brick" she sniffed blinking back tears as she began to walk away_

_The male red head was quick to shake his head "I can't do that pinky you've been crying, tell me whose ass am I kicking?" he insisted with a crack of his knuckles._

_Was it her imagination or did she here a hint of possessiveness in his voice? He sure didn't sound like he was joking at all; he sounded a hell of a lot serious._

"_Ugh...nothing is bothering me ...why does that concern you anyway?" she huffed continuing on her way._

_He followed her all the same walking in tune beside her_

"_I don't, I just want every ass face to know that only I get to make you cry" he smirked sinisterly_

_Blossom scowled angrily rolling her eyes at the his little comment of "kindness" "Gee thanks it's nice to know that you __**care**__" she said sarcastically_

"_No prob', now you gonna tell me what happened" he grinned handsomely_

"_UGH, you idiot why on earth would I tell you anything after what you just said to me?" she snapped_

_Brick shrugged "Uh because there is a problem, wait it wasn't something that science dweeb did…the one that's freakishly obsessed with you is it" he charged sounding pissed for some reason._

_The red haired teen shot him a look of irritation "That's none of your business now if you don't mind I'm going home"_

_Brick simply shrugged again tilting his head a bit to the side "Whatever pinky but whenever you're ready to tell me what's bugging you I'm always here" he said_

_Blossom scoffed at that notion and didn't even bother replying_

"_**Ugh what a creep"**__ she thought_

_((END-FLASHBACK))_

"Blossom…Blossom….BLOSSOM!" a familiar voice called out clearly annoyed

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when a pair of bright green eyes popped shined brightly right smack in the middle of her face.

Buttercup Utonium growled angrily as she shook her red-headed sister by her shoulders in order for her to come out of her day dream like state that she was currently in.

"Will you hurry the hell up already? Bubs and I have been looking for you" she exclaimed impatiently. The green puff didn't even bother waiting for her as she

Blossom frowned at her following Buttercup closely behind.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Hey all welcome to my new Fanfic that I've been working on if you want me to continue, I'll need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter.

Kissez

Uneek.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I'm surprised that you guys like this story so much! (YAY) I'd also love to take suggestions on how I should portray the characters. I love great feedback it gives me chance to improve on my writing.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the PPG's they are not mine (although let's be honest if I did we all know it wouldn't have ended)

ENJOY!

**Chapter 2: It's How You Play the Game**

Buttercup Utonium yawned extremely bored as she tried to block out the teacher's lecture on something that had to do with parabolas or whatever they were currently studying in math. She was bored but none the less felt very annoyed at the way Blossom managed to dodge her questions from when she found her in the hallway.

_(FLASHBACK-IN THE HALLWAY)_

"_So where exactly we're you? Why didn't you answer you're phone?" she fired the two questions at her sister._

"_Nothing I just ran into Brick and Berserk when I was at my locker" Blossom shrugged being awkwardly straight forward not wanting to argue. Although the green puff could detect a hint of stress in her tone, she decided to change the subject with another round of questions. _

"_Berserk? Did she say anything to you… cause you know I gotta bone to pick with that skanky lesbo sister of hers-" Buttercup growled cracking her knuckles referring to her counterpart Brute Plutonium._

"_Oh please Buttercup can you at least try to be civil, I mean I know their-" Blossom sighed_

"_Scum sucking road whores?" Buttercup "helpfully" put in to best describe their well hated rivals._

"_Language… and I know we don't get along with them and that their rude, trampy disillusionments to society but at least we know who's more mature…I mean all we can do is at least be nice to them" said Blossom earnestly_

_Buttercup rolled her eyes "Oh please who cares about being more mature? Um hello this is high school which means that there is a social ladder and being at the top means everything, there's no room for being nice to skanks like those three" she sneered_

_Blossom glared at her sister "Could you be anymore shallow? You're just saying that because of your competition for the senior female athlete of the year award" _

"_Maybe I am and maybe I'm not all I know is that punk is going down" the raven haired girl admitted finally._

_Blossom didn't answer feeling a knot in her stomach at what the tomboy was going to ask next._

"_So what about Brick, you realize that Berserk's only flirting with him only to get you jealous" _

"_I could care less about what Berserk and Brick have going on, he's a jerk and she's too stupid to realize that he's only using her for sex" Blossom countered with a steel voice to assure that she wanted to change the subject __**now**__._

_Buttercup blinked "Ok whatever you say"_

_((END-FLASHBACK))_

"Hey Buttercup, hello class is over… anyone home?" a familiar female voice rang her out of her thoughts.

This made the raven haired girl turn her head to meet the warm friendly blue eyes of one of her good friends Robin Schneider. Her sisters were all close friends with Robin ever since their years in kindergarten, elementary school and middle school. Buttercup trusted Robin whole heartedly with a whole lot of things. Even though she appeared to be a little bit of girly girl she managed to impress her with love for sports.

Robin giggled "C'mon slowpoke we'll be late for P.E"

"Oh, sorry Rob I spaced out for a sec" Buttercup admitted her eyes were still droopy from the light snooze she was currently in before class ended.

She waited for Buttercup to gather up her stuff, and they both left.

"What's been up with you lately? Are you ok?" Robin asked a little concerned

"Yeah I'm fine... it's just Blossom… she's been acting really weird" quirking an eyebrow Robin looked confused "What do you mean? She's not thinking of dropping out of school is she?" the brown haired girl joked.

Buttercup shook her head "No she's just acting like a freak with this whole ordeal with Berserk and Brick"

Robin nodded "I heard that they were going out" Buttercup too nodded in agreement "Yeah it seems that way, too bad it's making her crazy although she refuses to admit it"

"Well he is a jerk besides I don't think that he would fit Blossom's ideal boyfriend category when she's obviously into boys like Dexter"

"THAT NERD! Please, they used to be friends but all the little snot face wanted was to get into her pants" the green eyed girl exclaimed remembering the greasy haired science geek who was always attached to Blossom last year.

Robin gasped "What a loser!" she curtly nodded her head in agreement

"Yeah but enough about Blossom, what I'm focused on this year is the senior female athlete of the year award" the tomboy stated arrogantly as the two reached her locker.

"Hey, aren't you in the same running with Brute for that title?" Robin said now curious

Buttercup cringed in disgust at the name as it was uttered through Robin's lips; she loathed Brute with an absolute passion. Not only was she a pain but she was rude, haughty obscenely violent and always wanted to show her up. The raven haired puff had managed to hold her title as captain of the girls' rugby, basketball and most importantly soccer teams ever since sophomore year. I was only until this September since Brute had "decided" to try out for the teams that Buttercup happened to be on. If you thought that was bad her rival made co-captain of the soccer team so she served as vice whenever Buttercup wasn't around,

"So what, I ain't afraid of no competition that stupid punk's gonna eat my dust on graduation when I get the award" Buttercup rolled her eyes shutting her locker with a **SLAM**.

Before Robin could reply she was cut off with someone saying

"And why would you say something like that Butterball?" a sly but rough voice sounded out.

Buttercup furrowed her brow and growled when she heard the familiar voice "Get the hell away from me asshole" (**A/N: **Thought it'd be Brute huh?)

Butch Jojo smirked as he leaned against the lockers next to Buttercup's and shot her mischievous gaze, unlike his brothers he was very straight forward with his intentions be they good or bad. He currently had an interest for Buttercup ever since freshman year. She was one of those girls who would literally tell him off and actually have the guts to humiliate him in front of the entire student body. He was a heart throb and who unlike his red-headed brother Brick was playboy who played with many girls' hearts in order to get then under his thumb. He often got in trouble not only with the school but with the law on a couple of occasions during junior year.

"C'mon sweetness be a good sport after all with Brute and that fine ass of hers she's sure to have just as much of a chance as you" he slinked closer to her and put his arm on the upper shelf of the lockers and leaned against it lazily.

He was really close.

Buttercup clenched her fists in anger if Butch even thought about touching her…

Seeing that Robin was sensing the growing tension of Buttercup's anger rising she excused herself and bid a silent 'later' to her friend as she walked away.

Buttercup shot him a snarky grin in return when she replied "Well look at it this way, when she loses that'll give an excuse for you two to have **great** pity sex together"

This made his forest green eyes narrow a bit when she said this; Butch had no interest in Brute and as far as he was concerned neither was she. At the same time he didn't want to make his feelings for the raven-haired girl known so instead he was his usual jerky self and was too stupid to realize that he was pushing her away by fooling around. He quickly covered it up with a grin of his own.

"Well Butterbabe, if you win the title that would mean that you and I could-"

She held up a hand

"Save it pervert I'm not in the mood" she scowled

Just then a new voice appeared beside Butch.

"Ugh don't even bother trying to give her a run for her money Butch, why don't you and I set up that date prior to before I win the award" it purred with a rough tone

Buttercup cringed at the voice and growled when Brute came into view smirking in all her cocky glory. She hated that the green punk was so arrogant that she could come waltzing in at every moment trying to show her up. Although Buttercup had a wide spread ego she eventually in the end came to her senses and apologized for it whenever it went as so far to get to her head. Brute on the other hand was ultra-competitive and was a sore winner. She was boasted bragged and didn't care about anyone who helped her get to the top. In short she had poor sportsman ship.

"Get lost bitch, this doesn't concern you" Buttercup snarled glaring at the punk rock girl.

She noticed that ever since she enrolled at Pokey Oaks she had styled her hair a little differently, than before from when she was a child. No longer did she keep it in a Mohawk cut, it was similar to that but she grew out her hair a little longer resembling a weird like pixy cut but also managing to style it accordingly so it brought out her wild side.

Brute ignored her as she glanced Butch's direction for about a second before looking directly at Buttercup.

"So, are you thinking of signing up for the cross country team? Or are you too caught up in your little love spat with Butch here?" she asked blandly as if she were stating the daily weather.

"What's it to you?" Buttercup challenged crossing her arms

Brute shrugged "Nothing at all, but if you must know the qualifications for senior female athlete of the year just went up on the announcements today" she said with a mocking smile.

Buttercup looked perplexed not knowing what to say.

Brute "thankfully" interrupted her before she could say another word "Of course you wouldn't have known, things don't get past you very often do they?" she snickered

Butch cut in "What are you talking about?"

"Well I just wanted to tell Butterfingers here that the graduating committee allows said candidates who are in the running to qualify for the award have to be on the all girls' track team, I of course made the list this morning" she gloated.

A sudden rush of adrenaline erupted Buttercup's chest as she could feel her heart beat racing instantly,

Brute smiled again this time shooting Butch a wink as she turned on her heel and disappeared around a corner.

"_**What the hell am I gonna do?"**_ Buttercup thought silently cursing the punk in her head

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update (the end is a little choppy); but I'll try my best to get chapters up as soon as I can. With the juggle between first year university exams and work, is so much different from high school. I really appreciate the reviews. Just message me if you have any concerns or suggestions.**

**+ Please check out my other PPG story and review "Green One-Shots" I currently don't know were I'm going with that.**

**Thanks lovlies**

**Cheers**

**uneek **


End file.
